Ultimate Imposter
Ultimate Oszust '(超高校級の「詐欺師」''chō kōkō kyū no ''“sagishi”) jest postacią występującą w [[Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair|'Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair]] Jego prawdziwe imię, charakter i płeć jest nieznana, ale jest w stanie podszywać się pod innych, jak np. Byakuyę Togamiego . Superlicealny Oszust powraca w Danganronpa 3: The End of Kibougamine z innymi Remnants of Despair. W klasie 77 B udaje Ryotę, do czasu kiedy decyduje się pokazać swoje własne oblicze. Popadł w rozpacz wraz ze swoimi kolegami przez pranie mózgu. Podszywał się pod Byakuyę w Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair i został zabity w 1 rozdziale przez Teruteru , po próbie ratowania Nagito przed śmiercią. Ultimate Oszust obudził się ze śpiączki i pomógł byłym Remnants of Despair powstrzymać Ryotę. Zdecydował się także wraz z przyjaciółmi wziąć odpowiedzialność za Tragedię oraz wrócić na wyspę Jabberwock. Ultimate Oszust pojawia się też w novelce zwanej: Danganronpa: Togami, jako główny antagonista, członek Ultimate Rozpaczy oraz złodziej tożsamości Byakuyi. Wygląd Prawdziwy wygląd Ultimate Impostera jest osoba z długimi, czarnymi włosami oraz zielonymi oczami. Jego wiek jest nieznany. Jego płeć początkowo jest nieznana, lecz daje często wrażenie bycia mężczyzną, gdy jest przebrany jako Byakuya, naśladując jego głos oraz pozy. Z jakiegoś powodu jego głos, nawet nie udając nikogo, jest taki sam jak Byakuyi Togamiego. Imposter odmawia pływania przed wszystkimi innymi, gdyż uważa, że to mogłoby ujawnić jego prawdziwą tożsamość. "Byakuya Togami" Imposter, jako Byakuya, wygląda bardzo podobnie do prawdziwego Byakuyi, posiadając blond włosy i jasnoniebieskie oczy oraz okulary z białą oprawką. Jego ciuchy także są takie same jak z pierwszej gry. Jednak w przeciwieństwie do realnego Byakuyi, "Byakuya" jest o wiele grubszy oraz nosi biały smoking, spodnie oraz białe buty. "Ryota Mitarai" Jako Ryota, Imposter ma krótkie, beżowe włosy, piwne oczy oraz różowe policzki. Nosi uniform z Hope's Peak Academy, który jest związany zielonym krawatem. "Kyosuke Munakata" Jako Kyosuke, Imposter ma krótkie, białe włosy oraz ciemnofioletowe oczy. Nosi biały garnitur, który Kyosuke nosił w Side: Future. Osobowość Prawdziwa osobowość Ultimate Impostera jest dosyć niejasna, gdyż większość czasu spędza na podszywaniu się pod innych. Najbardziej widać to, że oszust wydaje się być naprawdę dobry i opiekuńczy. Przebrał się za Ryotę, dzięki czemu prawdziwy Ryota mógł skupić się na tworzeniu anime. Sprawdzał także jak się trzyma oraz dawał mu odpocząć. Oszust jest także ukazany jako osoba, która często się uśmiecha i jest bardzo pomocny wobec innych, nawet gdy czasami zachowuje się arogancko, będąc Byakuyą Togamim. Oszustowi nie przeszkadza swoja budowa, uważając, iż tak być powinno. Posiada ogromny pociąg do jedzenia, szczególnie fast food i mimo, że jest na ogół uważny, szybko rozprasza się przez jedzenie. Z powodu jego natury bycia oszustem, ma on brak własnej wartości. Przez to czuje się osamotniony, jakby w ogóle nie istniał. Po prostu pragnie istnieć i żyć normalnym życiem, jednak wierzy, iż nie może on istnieć, chyba że podszywa się pod kogoś innego oraz wierzy, że musi "zniknąć" jeśli zostanie odkryty. Raz pyta się Hajime Hinaty czy lubi on przebywać koło niego i wydaje się być bardzo szczęśliwy, gdy Hajime odpowiada, iż są oni przyjaciółmi. Po spędzeniu czasu z Hajime, czuje, że naprawde istnieje i decyduje się, iż nie chce już więcej siebie okłamywać, pragnąc żyć jako prawdziwy on. Zdolności Ultimate Imposter Ultimate Imposter nie posiada imienia, rejestru rodziny, krewnych czy czegokolwiek innego co mogłoby ujawnić jego prawdziwą tożsamość. W celu uzyskania swego istnienia, zabrał innych dane i nauczył się pod nich podszywać. Potrafi podszywać się pod innych niezwykle dobrze, naśladując nawet ich głos i osobowość. Nikt nie jest w stanie zobaczyć różnicy pomiędzy Ultimate Imposterem, a osobą którą naśladuje. Jego budowa nie ma żadnego wpływu na zdolność oszukiwania innych. Historia Cytaty Prolog: * "Nazywam się Byakuya Togami..." * "Ruszać się! To jedyna rzecz, którą dobrze potraficie, wy chude osoby." * "Małe psy nie powinny tak głośno szczekać." * "Nie ma innego wyjścia, tylko wierzyć...oczywiście, tylko na tę chwilę." * "Nieważne jak zdezorientowany lub wściekły jesteś, nie przeszkadza mi to. Jednakże, zapamiętaj... Nie wiem, kto tym kieruje, ale... nie musimy uważać na te maszyny... czy nawet na tego, który je kontroluje... O wiele bardziej musimy obawiać się... siebie. Zostanie przysłanym na tropikalną wyspę z nieznajomymi i nakaz zabijania, aby móc stąd uciec... To tworzy w naszych umysłach strach oraz pragnienie ucieczki od tego beznadziejnego strachu... ...jest naszym najgorszym wrogiem." Rozdział 1: * "Dlaczego ty... Czy masz pojęcie, jak dużo pieniędzy wydałem na rzeźbienie mojej sylwetki?" * "Ponieważ nie jest możliwym stanąć twarzą w twarz z naszym wrogiem, musimy razem walczyć... Jednakże, to, co chcemy osiągnąć nie jest łatwe czy pocieszające. To, co teraz potrzebujemy, to przywództwa, którym kieruje nieomylny lider!" * "Niby kto bardziej pasuje do przywództwa niż ja? Jestem Superlicealnym Paniczem firmy Togami, który narodził się, aby stać ponad wszystkimi." * Nie martw się, dopóki wami dowodzę, nie pozwolę, aby ktokolwiek stał się ofiarą. Będę was wszystkich prowadził! Tylko tyle mogę obiecać." * "Ta wyspa jest pełna tajemnic, o których nawet nie śniliśmy..." * "Więc teraz, musimy dowiedzieć się, kto tu jest wrogiem. Jeśli to zrobimy, będziemy o krok od wydostania się stąd." * "Rób, co chcesz. Jednakże, pamiętaj co wcześniej powiedziałem. "Nie pozwolę, aby którykolwiek z was stał się ofiarą." To jest mój obowiązek." * "Żebyście wiedzieli... Nie myślcie o niepotrzebnych rzeczach. To rozkaz waszego lidera." * "Kiedy jesteś tak wyjątkowy jak ja...masz równie wyjątkowe przywileje." * "Nasz przeciwnik to nie jest ktoś, z kim możemy ot tak walczyć. Myślę, że lepiej będzie jak ruszymy swoimi głowami i obmyślimy jakiś plan..." Rozdział 5: * "~|~|d&#wProwadzićwwas-p^l??u?`+`Los_dołczKlanTogami2389" Ciekawostki * W pierwszym free-time evencie Superlicealnego Oszusta, mówi on, że waży on tyle, ile waży, aby upewnić się, iż będzie w stanie znieść nawet największy mróz. To zdaje się być odniesieniem do śmierci Byakuyi Togamiego w oficjalnym fanbooku, gdzie chłopak zamarzł. * Podobnie do Junko i Izuru, Oszust nie ma żadnych rzeczy ulubionych czy znienawidzonych. Możliwe, że to dlatego, iż nie posiada on własnej tożsamości. * Choć jest on Superlicealnym Oszustem, wiele osób uważa, że wiadomości na temat Togamiego Byakuyi są nieprawidłowe. Przykładowo, uważa, że ma około 108 rodzeństwa, a nie 14. ** Co później okazało się być prawdą, ponieważ w Danganronpa: Togami przedstawiono, że tylko 15 dzieci Togami brało udział w grze. * W Rozdziale 1 gry, Superlicealny Oszust stwierdza, że nie lubi on morza, ponieważ jest zbyt słone, jednak wprawdzie boi się on pokazać swoje ciało, gdyż to ujawni jego prawdziwą płeć. ru:Абсолютный Самозванец fr:Byakuya Togami (Danganronpa 2) es:Ultimate Imposter en:Ultimate Imposter Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie Danganronpa 2 Kategoria:Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Kategoria:Postacie Danganronpa 3 Despair